warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Untold Storm
= THE UNTOLD STORM = Chronology Preceded by N/A Followed by Hollowbark's Journey Allegiances ' FORESTCLAN 'LEADER: DAPPLESTAR - brown she-cat with a dappled pelt ' DEPUTY: SORRELTUFT - orange she-cat with patches of white and black fur APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW ' MEDICINE CAT(S): WILDBERRY - black tom with piercing green eyes APPRENTICE, SOOTPAW (light gray tom with piercing blue eyes) ' WARRIORS: * SNOWFLOWER - white she-cat with yellow eyes * WILLOWBRANCH - she-cat with blue-gray fur APPRENTICE, FURZEPAW * SQUIRRELTAIL - dark grey she-cat with a large, bushy tail * BUZZARDWING - brown tom with small white spots APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW * PATCHFUR - black tom with patches of brown fur APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW * TAWNYFOOT - tortoiseshell tom with tawny paws * SPECKLEFACE - pale brown tabby she-cat with a speckled brown face * SKYWING - pitch black tom with light gray legs APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW * RAVENFEATHER - black tom with dark blue eyes 'APPRENTICES: * HOLLOWPAW - tortoiseshell tom * FURZEPAW - tawny she-cat with green eyes * BLUEPAW - dark blue she-cat with blue eyes. * FLOWERPAW - dark gray she-cat, with swirls of black fur on her pelt * WHITEPAW - white she-cat with green eyes, and black-striped tail ' QUEENS: * FROSTPOOL - pure white she-cat with grey ears (mother to Thistlekit; light gray tom with patches of black fur that sticks up; and Cloudkit; light gray tom with patches of white fur and blue eyes) * FIREFLOWER - ginger she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt (expecting Buzzardwing’s kits) * CHERRYSTEM - creamy white she-cat with pinkish-orange tail (mother to Peachkit; golden she-cat and Adderkit; mottled brown tom) ' ELDERS: * MAPLEFLIGHT - dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes * NUTPOOL - light brown tom with amber eyes * LIGHTSKY - light golden tom with green eyes * SMALLBRANCH - golden brown she-cat ' ' MUDCLAN LEADER: FERNSTAR - mottled golden tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, MINTPAW (golden brown she-cat) ' DEPUTY: MOONWHISKER - grey tom with white paws ' MEDICINE CAT: BUSHPATCH - white tom with green eyes ' WARRIORS: * OWLFLIGHT - dark brown tom with amber eyes * FEATHERCLOUD - light blue tabby she-cat * LAVENDERWISH - pale black she-cat with blue eyes * CINNAMONCLAW - ginger she-cat with long claws APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW (very dark brown she-cat) * GRAVELTONGUE - musky gray tom with black patches * MOLEFUR - brown tom with amber eyes * SPARROWPELT - ginger tom with white flecks * WEEDSPRING - yellow tom with brown eyes * DUSKMOON - black she-cat with dark green eyes * LEAFSCAR - brown tom with a battle scarred muzzle APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW (pale reddish tom with amber eyes) * MOUSEFLANK - white she-cat with grey flank ' QUEENS: * PERCHWING - grey she-cat (expecting Graveltongue’s kits) * GINGERTAIL - ginger she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Owlflight’s kits)' ELDERS: * ASHPELT - black speckled tom with grey muzzle * ROSEBUD - ginger she-cat with a broken foreleg ' VALLEYCLAN LEADER: SILVERSTAR - silver-gray tom ' DEPUTY: SUNWILLOW - bright ginger tom ' MEDICINE CAT: ROBINEYE - tortoiseshell she-cat with pure green eyes ' WARRIORS: * RAINCLOUD - light black tom APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW (golden she-cat with a dappled pelt) * SPARROWFLIGHT - light tabby tom with piercing green eyes * SNOWSTORM - white she-cat with black ears * FERNFLOWER - tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICE, REDPAW (ginger she-cat) * FIERCEHEART - light tortoiseshell she-cat * BERRY - dark creamy tom * GREENEYES - black tom with very bright green eyes * SNAILSHELL - dark ginger she-cat * WEASELPOUNCE - black she-cat with a white underbelly APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW (light gray tom) * NIGHTFISH - light grey mottled tom with amber eyes * PETALMIST - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes QUEENS: * DAWNSHADE - creamy mottled she-cat (expecting Raincloud’s kits) * BRIGHTSTREAM - white and brown she-cat (mother to Swallowkit; plump dark brown tabby tom, and Frondkit; ginger she-cat with white ears and a black stripe on her head) ' ELDERS: * PINEFALL - sleek brown tom * KESTRELSONG - bright ginger she-cat * TORNCLAW - black tom with torn claws * SCORCHFERN - bright ginger tom ' ' PROLOGUE Two StarClan cats padded up to meet each other. “Hi there Briarthorn.” a dark tabby mewed to a mottled gray she-cat. “Hello Brackenstar.” Briarthorn replied. “All is well in ForestClan I assume?” “Yes, I’ve left ForestClan in good paws - Dapplestar is a strong leader.” Brackenstar replied. Suddenly, Briarthorn started trembling. “Briarthorn, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Brackenstar desperately asked. Briarthorn promptly stopped shaking and opened her clouded eyes. “I had a vision” Briarthorn mewed. “Some fierce looking rogues are heading in the direction of Clan territory. Perhaps we should warn them.” she meowed. “Nonsense” Brackenstar mewed. “If your vision is correct, they’re just a bunch of rogues, aren’t they Briarthorn?” Brackenstar challenged. “Well, I guess.” Briarthorn replied. “But…” “ForestClan can handle a bunch of rogues with ease.” Brackenstar interrupted. “Besides, we don’t want to cause panic.” “Alright then.” Briarthorn grudgingly agreed. The two cats departed. I just hope that these rogues aren’t too big an issue for the clans, Briarthorn thought.' ' ' CHAPTER 1 “I’m so excited for my apprentice ceremony!” Thistlekit squeaked. “So am I” Cloudkit said. Thistlekit hoped he would get a good mentor. Perhaps Speckleface; she was always kind to everyone, and was very patient too. “Thistlekit? Thistlekit, let me groom you for your apprentice ceremony!” Thistlekit and Cloudkit’s mother Frostpool interrupted Thistlekit’s thoughts. “Okay okay,” He grumbled. Frostpool started vigorously licking him, stopping to groom Cloudkit every few seconds. Thistlekit ran towards the nursery entrance to escape his mother’s fussing, Ravenfeather, Cloudkit and Thistlekit’s father walked in. “Where do you think you’re going?” Ravenfeather playfully teased. “You need to be groomed a bit more for your apprentice ceremony Thistlekit”. “Okay then” the impatient kit grumbled as Ravenfeather licked Thistlekit clean. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!” Dapplestar the leader of ForestClan called out. Cloudkit and Thistlekit excitedly raced over to the Highrock. The other members of the Clan gathered over at the Highrock. Frostpool and Ravenfeather’s eyes shone with pride as they saw their sons walk over to Dapplestar. “Cloudkit, Thistlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw. Snowflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to have great courage and patience. You will mentor Cloudpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw. Tawnyfoot, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown great skill and courage. You will mentor Thistlepaw. Cloudpaw went up and nosed Snowflower, and Thistlepaw did the same with Tawnyfoot. Cheers came up from the clan. Thistlepaw went over to see his parents and Tawnyfoot, who were excitedly chatting. “We’re going to have lots of fun!” Tawnyfoot told Thistlepaw. “Today, I’ll show you the territory”. “Great!” Thistlepaw said. “We’re so happy for you” Frostpool told Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw. “Come on” Tawnyfoot called to Thistlepaw. CHAPTER 2 Snowflower and Cloudpaw bounded over to walk beside the two toms. “All we’ll be doing today is showing you the territory” Snowflower told Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw. “Can’t we do some hunting?” Cloudpaw hopefully asked. “You need to know the territory well if you’re going to hunt!” Snowflower told the two apprentices. Oh well, Cloudpaw thought. We’ll probably do some battle training or hunt tomorrow. “How about we start over at the MudClan border” Tawnyfoot suggested. “Sounds great” Snowflower replied. “I remember nursery stories about MudClan!” Thistlepaw exclaimed. “Don’t they dig underground, like rabbits?” “Yes, they do.” Tawnyfoot replied. “I can’t deny, it’s a good battle strategy”. Cloudpaw shuddered at the thought of digging. “So right now, we’re at the MudClan border.” Snowflower told the two apprentices. “Can either of you smell anything?” “Yes, I can smell a really disgusting scent” Thistlepaw meowed. “That’s MudClan scent” Tawnyfoot told them. “Have a good sniff - it’s good to know what the other clans’ scent is, so that you know when they are approaching.” “Let’s keep going” Snowflower mewed. There was a long strip of dirt along the MudClan and ForestClan territories. I guess that’s like a border line, Cloudpaw thought. “As they made their way across the MudClan border, a lake came into view. “So this is the lake right here.” Snowflower told them. “See that island over there?” “Yes” Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw chorused. A small island with some pine trees was visible on the far side of the lake. “That’s where the Gatherings are held.” Snowflower commented. “There’ll be a Gathering on tonight actually.” Tawnyfoot added in. “If you’re lucky, Dapplestar will let you two go.” I hope we can go, Cloudpaw thought hopefully. “Have you ever fished from the lake?” Thistlepaw curiously asked. “Well, back when I an apprentice by the name of Snowpaw, we self-taught ourselves a basic fishing technique one particularly harsh leaf-bare. But other than that, we just hunt in the forest.” Snowflower informed Thistlepaw. As they made their way around the lake, a new smell made it’s way into Cloudpaw’s nose. “Is that another clan’s scent?” Cloudpaw asked Snowflower. “Yes, that’s ValleyClan. They’re as fast as rabbits - they use the valley to give them a boost when they’re running.” The group of cats kept walking, and Cloudpaw could see over the hill a strange den with a fence surrounding. “What are those?” Thistlepaw asked Tawnyfoot. “They’re twoleg dens. That whole area is called Twolegplace. The twolegs don’t normally come out of their dens into the forest, so you don’t need to worry about them too much.” “Twolegs also have kittypets, but they don’t normally stray into the forest.” Snowflower meowed. “As you both already know, kittypets are cats that live with Twolegs” Tawnyfoot added in. As they kept walking, the sun started to set. “So, now you’ve seen the territory” Snowflower told Cloudpaw. “Tomorrow we might do a bit of hunting”. “Nice” Cloudpaw said. As Cloudpaw started to walk over to Thistlepaw, the clan’s deputy, Sorreltuft, approached Cloudpaw. “Dapplestar says you and Thistlepaw can go to the Gathering tonight”. “Great! ” “You’re lucky Dapplestar let you go! I didn’t go to a Gathering when I was first made an apprentice.” Sorreltuft walked over to give Thistlepaw the message. That’s good, Cloudpaw thought. A chance to meet the other clans. I can’t wait for tonight’s Gathering. ' ' ' CHAPTER 3 “Ouch!” Thistlepaw felt a sharp pain on his paw. “You’ve stepped on a thorn, Thistlepaw. Sorreltuft’s apprentice Hollowpaw mewed. “You’d better go see Wildberry”. “Ok, I will”. Thistlepaw replied. Thistlepaw limped over to Wildberry, the medicine cat’s den, where Wildberry’s apprentice, Sootpaw was sorting out herbs. “Hi Sootpaw” Thistlepaw meowed. “Hi Thistlepaw” Sootpaw replied. “What can I do for you?” “Well, I got a thorn stuck in my paw pad.” Thistlepaw mewed. “Okay.” Sootpaw meowed. “Hold still and I’ll pull the thorn out.” Sootpaw clenched the thorn with his teeth and swiftly pulled it out. “Ow!” Thistlepaw yapped. Blood trickled out of the wound. “Ok, I’ll put cobweb on the wound to stop it bleeding” Sootpaw assured. Sootpaw grabbed a cobweb with his paw and carefully put it on Thistlepaw’s paw. Wildberry walked in with a mouthful of herbs. He promptly dropped them near some other colourful herbs and glanced approvingly at Sootpaw. “Good job Sootpaw” Wildberry praised. “Thanks Wildberry” Sootpaw cheerfully mewed. As Wildberry explained to Thistlepaw to not put too much weight on his injured paw, Sorreltuft strolled in. “Thistlepaw, Dapplestar is allowing you to go to the Gathering tonight.” Sorreltuft meowed. “Ok, thanks Sorreltuft!” Thistlepaw mewed excitedly. The deputy and Thistlepaw walked out of the medicine cat den, where the rest of the cats who were going to the Gathering were starting to leave. The cats all walked over to the lake where some ValleyClan warriors were patrolling their border. “May we cross the border through your territory to get to the Gathering, Greeneyes?” Dapplestar asked, with no hint of politeness or hostility in her voice. “Very well, but stay close and don’t steal any prey of ours.” Greeneyes suspiciously mewed. “We’re not thieves you know” Sorreltuft tartly mewed. Greeneyes snorted, but didn’t comment. Greeneyes leaded at the front of the group, while three other warriors, Snailshell, Sparrowflight and Berry guarded at the middle and the rear end of the group. As they kept walking, the Gathering place was visible - a section of land that was attached to ValleyClan territory. Tawnyfoot had told Thistlepaw that the Gathering was a neutral event where attacking other cats would mean severe punishment. All the cats gathered around a tree with three branches where each Clan leader sat. “Thistlepaw, why don’t you and Cloudpaw introduce yourselves to some apprentices from other clans?” Snowflower suggested. “Ok” Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw chorused. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw weaved around other cats at the Gathering. A lithe golden she-cat was sitting grooming herself in a bushy patch of grass. “Hi, I’m Leopardpaw,” The golden she-cat meowed. “What are your names?”. “I’m Cloudpaw, and this is Thistlepaw” Cloudpaw replied. “Nice to meet you,” Leopardpaw replied. A light gray tom next to Leopardpaw was picking grass out of his paws. “He’s Yarrowpaw,” Leopardpaw told the two apprentices. “Hi,” Yarrowpaw timidly meowed. “Hi,” Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw mewed. “I’m Thistlepaw, and this is Cloudpaw,” Thistlepaw introduced them. “Who’s your mentor?” Leopardpaw asked. “My mentor is Tawnyfoot,” Thistlepaw proudly replied. “Oh yeah. Mine’s Raincloud,” Leopardpaw said. “Who’s Raincloud?” Thistlepaw asked. “That light black tom over there,” Leopardpaw pointed to a group of trees where a skinny black tom was chatting to other warriors. A golden brown she-cat walked over to the trio of cats. “Hello, I’m Mintpaw,” the she-cat mewed. “What are your names?” Mintpaw asked. “I’m Thistlepaw,” Thistlepaw mewed. “I’m Cloudpaw, and this is Leopardpaw,” Cloudpaw replied, pointing to Leopardpaw. “Quiet, the Gathering’s about to start,” a senior warrior of MudClan, Cinnamonclaw growls. Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw hurry over to their mentors as the Gathering starts.' ' '' CHAPTER 4 As Fernstar, the MudClan leader cleared her throat, Cloudpaw glimpsed a battle scarred tom, with a clawed tail muttering to a ValleyClan warrior. “Who is that warrior?” Cloudpaw asked with wonder. “Oh that’s Sunwillow - ValleyClan’s deputy. He’s been pretty badly scarred hasn’t he,” Snowflower whispered to Cloudpaw. “Yeah,” Cloudpaw agreed. “That tall silver tom over there is Silverstar - ValleyClan’s leader,” Snowflower pointed out Silverstar to Cloudpaw. “And that golden tabby over there is Fernstar.” Cloudpaw had heard nursery tales about Fernstar, the courageous MudClan leader, who had dug far underground to save a lost kit, and Silverstar, the noble but sly ValleyClan ruler. “MudClan has been well lately,” Fernstar informed the listening cats. “We’ve had plenty of prey, although patrols sighted twolegs in our territory, so we’ll keep a close eye near Twolegplace until then.” Fernstar then gestures for Dapplestar to speak. “ForestClan is flourishing,” Dapplestar meowed. “Tonight we have two new apprentices - Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw.” The surrounding cats cheered for Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw, and Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw dipped their heads. After the cheering died down, Silverstar cleared his throat and spoke. “ValleyClan is also thriving. We have some new warriors - Sparrowflight and Snowstorm have finished their apprenticeship and gained their warrior names. The cats cheered for the two new warriors, and Sparrowflight and Snowstorm happily breathe in the acknowledgement. “I’m also happy to announce the birth of two kits, born to Brightstream. Their names are Swallowkit, and Frondkit. The cats all gave their best wishes for Brightstream and eventually started to leave the Gathering area. “Come on Cloudpaw, let’s get back home,” Snowflower mewed. Cloudpaw trotted alongside Snowflower, with Tawnyfoot and Thistlepaw behind them. When they got back to camp, Tawnyfoot directed them to the apprentice den. “How was the Gathering?” an apprentice, Furzepaw asked. “It was pretty good,” Cloudpaw replied. “Did you see the other clan leaders?” Flowerpaw, another apprentice asked. “Yeah, we saw Fernstar and Silverstar, the other leaders,” Thistlepaw meowed. “They say that the way the ValleyClan cats run so fast down the valley makes them loony,” Furzepaw piped up. “That’s nonsense,” Bluepaw, an older apprentice said. “I’ve run down a valley as fast as lightning, and am I crazy?” Bluepaw logically asked. “Flowerpaw leaned over and muttered something in Furzepaw’s ear, and Furzepaw mrrowed with laughter. “Pardon, Flowerpaw?” Bluepaw dangerously asked. “Nothing,” Flowerpaw replied, seemingly not frightened of Bluepaw’s tone. “Goodnight,” Thistlepaw bidded them all goodnight. As Cloudpaw slept in his moss nest, he couldn’t wait for the next day. CHAPTER 5 “Rise and shine, lazybones!” Tawnyfoot called out. Thistlepaw moaned with sleepiness. “Come on, it’s time for training.” Training! Thistlepaw jolted awake. I can’t wait! Bluepaw and Hollowpaw weren’t in their nests - they had left on the dawn border patrol. Furzepaw and Flowerpaw, however, were asleep in their nests. Thistlepaw lightly treaded between the mossy nests as to not wake them. Thistlepaw spies Tawnyfoot patiently waiting outside his den. “Come on, Snowflower and Cloudpaw are already practicing hunting.” Tawnyfoot meowed. Thistlepaw raced over to Tawnyfoot, and mentor and apprentice made their way into the dense forest. Eventually, they came across a clearing, where Snowflower was showing Cloudpaw a hunting technique. “Great, now you can both train together,” Snowflower cheerily meowed. “Now first of all, what will a mouse and rabbit sense?” Tawnyfoot asked. Cloudpaw looked clueless, but Thistlepaw remembered overhearing a senior warrior, Skywing testing his apprentice, Whitepaw on this. “Mice will hear you before they scent you, and rabbits will scent you before they hear you.” Thistlepaw recited. “Correct Thistlepaw!” Tawnyfoot praised Thistlepaw. “So what should you do when you stalk… a mouse?” Snowflower tested them. This time, Cloudpaw answered. “Step lightly?” “Yes! So you can probably guess that when you’re stalking a rabbit, you should make sure that the wind is blowing in your face, so that the wind doesn’t blow your scent towards the rabbit.” Snowflower told them. “Now, let’s practice” Tawnyfoot meowed. Thistlepaw dropped into a crouch with his head and paws stretching along the forest floor. Thistlepaw found that he adjusted to the crouch perfectly. Cloudpaw also seemed to do it well. “Great job both of you” Tawnyfoot praised. “But Cloudpaw, you might want to crouch down a bit lower - your haunches are a bit too high!” “Whoops!” Cloudpaw hurriedly lowered himself. “Perfect. Now let’s do this for real.” Snowflower instructed them. Thistlepaw could already smell and sense a wood mouse shuffling about in a bush. “There’s a mouse for you, Thistlepaw.” Tawnyfoot whispered. Thistlepaw didn’t reply, but dropped into a crouch and stalked the mouse. The mouse suddenly stopped snuffling and looked around, alert for predators. Before it could run, Thistlepaw leaped from behind a bush and caught the mouse. It squealed in his paws, and so Thistlepaw gave it a swift bite to the neck, and the mouse went limp. “Excellent job, Thistlepaw! I don’t remember any apprentices catching prey on their first try!” Tawnyfoot meowed. “Now you try, Cloudpaw.” Cloudpaw hid in some ferns, and lay in hiding for a few minutes until a water vole came from under a tree, eating some beech nuts. Cloudpaw pounced onto the vole, and bit on it’s tail. The vole squealed and tried to break free, and it did, except the vole’s tail was still hanging in Cloudpaw’s mouth. The vole lay still on the ground, panting. Cloudpaw quickly bit it at the neck, and the vole lay still. “That was good, Cloudpaw.” Snowflower commented. “Except next time, aim for the body, and not the tail. Thistlepaw silently giggled, and Cloudpaw was smiling a little as well. “Now let’s practice that again” Snowflower instructed. Tawnyfoot practiced the crouch with Thistlepaw for a few more minutes, when suddenly, out of the bushes, came a ValleyClan warrior. CHAPTER 6 “Intruders!” Cloudpaw screeched. “Fierceheart. Berry. May I ask what you’re doing on ForestClan territory?” Tawnyfoot asked, with a hint of a threat in his voice. “Yeah. I’m especially surprised you’re here, Berry, after you were keeping extra watch on us at the Gathering so that we didn’t steal any of your prey.” Snowflower tartly commented. “We were chasing a squirrel, and it went over the border.” Fierceheart bluntly replied. “Well then it’s ForestClan prey now.” Snowflower told them. A patrol of ForestClan warriors, including Buzzardwing, Squirreltail and Speckleface entered from behind some ferns. “What’s going on? Why are you trespassing?” Buzzardwing inquired to Fierceheart and Berry. “They were chasing a squirrel apparently, and it went into our territory. “The squirrel’s ours then.” Squirreltail mewed. “Fine” Fierceheart mewed. “Come on Berry, it’s not worth fighting over a squirrel. Bristling, Berry turned around and stalked through the bushes, Fierceheart following. “How’s training going?” Speckleface asked Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw. “Pretty good. I caught a mouse on my first try!” Thistlepaw boasted. “Really? That’s great, Thistlepaw.” Speckleface praised Thistlepaw. “How about you Cloudpaw?” Speckleface kindly asked. “Well, I tried, but I didn’t catch the mouse correctly - I bit it’s tail off.” Cloudpaw gloomily replied. “Well that’s okay” Speckleface assured him. “No one is perfect at hunting - it takes time for these things to come easily” Speckleface replied. “Yes, I ran into a tree when I first tried to catch some prey” Buzzardwing piped up. Everyone laughed a bit. “Let’s continue with this patrol” Squirreltail mewed. Buzzardwing, Speckleface and Squirreltail went through the bushes and out along the border. Tawnyfoot, Snowflower, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw practiced hunting for a bit longer, and even hunted as well. As the sun started to go down, they headed back to camp. Frostpool, who had now moved out of the nursery greeted Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw. “How was training?” Frostpool asked. “Fun! Cloudpaw replied. He meant it. Cloudpaw felt as though he could catch a million mice right now. “We saw some ValleyClan warriors intruding on our territory.” Thistlepaw piped up. “Really?” Frostpool inquired. “Did you chase them off?” “No, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot told them to get off our territory, and they left. And also, a border patrol came and shooed them away.” Cloudpaw informed Frostpool. “Those stealing thieves” Bluepaw, who had been listening along with Hollowpaw and Whitepaw meowed venomously. “Well, ValleyClan have been going on our territory since before I was kitted, well at least that’s what Squirreltail told me” Hollowpaw piped in. The apprentices kept talking, and as they were, two kits tumbled out of the nursery - Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw’s friends and former denmates - Adderkit and Peachkit. “Hi Cloudpaw! Hi Thistlepaw!” Adderkit squeaked. “Adderkit, Peachkit, shouldn’t you be in the nursery?” Thistlepaw asked. “We’re bored” Peachkit grumbled. “Cherrystem keeps us in the nursery constantly, and never lets us out of her sight.” Adderkit told them. “Well, Cherrystem just cares a lot about you” Thistlepaw told the two kits. Cherrystem was quite protective of her kits, as she had had a kit previously, that had strayed from camp and was never seen again. Cherrystem was devastated, and the clan mourned for Cherrystem’s lost kit. Frostpool had told Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw all about Cherrystem’s kit. It was a she-kit tabby, with bright red ear fur, and the whole clan had always enjoyed playing with the kit. Another nursery queen, Fireflower came from the nursery. “Adderkit! Peachkit! You’d better go back to the nursery now” Fireflower kindly told them. “Oh alright.” Adderkit grumbled. They both stomped back to the nursery, their tails trailing low on the ground behind them. Then, Cloudpaw heard Dapplestar call for a clan meeting. CHAPTER 7 “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather around for a Clan meeting!” Dapplestar yowled. “We’ve received a report from the dawn patrol, that two ValleyClan warriors were trespassing on our territory.” “Shocking.” a ForestClan warrior, Willowpelt muttered. “They’d better not have stolen any prey.” Skywing, another warrior nodded in agreement to Willowpelt’s statement. “However, they stole no prey thanks to Tawnyfoot, Snowflower and their apprentices being there.” Dapplestar continued, gesturing to Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw with her paw. Willowpelt, Skywing, and Cherrystem, who had come out from the nursery, along with Peachkit and Adderkit, murmed Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw approving comments. “On another more serious note, some rogues have been sighted on our territory as well, by Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft on a patrol. What did you say their names were?” Dapplestar asked. “Flame.” Sorreltuft replied. “And there was also another rogue, called ‘Pluto’, but it looked like he was being interrogated by Flame.” Whitepaw piped up. “Well, we’ll all keep a close watch for any strays from now on.” Sorreltuft meowed. “Yes, and make sure to tell Sorreltuft or myself if you see any rogues on our territory.” Dapplestar continued. “Well… that’s all.” Dapplestar mewed. “Now, Skywing, you can lead the night patrol. Take Ravenfeather, Willowpelt and Furzepaw with you” Sorreltuft ordered Skywing. “Alright, Sorreltuft. Come on whoever is going on the night patrol.” Ravenfeather, Willowpelt and Whitepaw all followed Skywing through the bushes. “Cloudpaw, Thistlepaw, we’re going to listen to one of the elders’ stories. Do you want to join us?” Bluepaw asked. “Sure!” Thistlepaw replied. Bluepaw, Cloudpaw, Thistlepaw, Hollowpaw and Flowerpaw all went into the elder’s den. The elders, were retired warriors. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw had listened to their stories as kits many times. Sootpaw, was dabbing mouse bile Smallbranch, one of the elder’s ticks. “Hi Cloudpaw, Flowerpaw, Bluepaw, Thistlepaw and Hollowpaw!” Smallbranch one of the elders greeted them all. “Hi” they all replied. “Come to hear another story, I assume?” one of the other elders, Nutpool asked. “Well, there was that time…” Nutpool began. “Nutpool!” Lightsky, another elder interrupted. “Everyone’s already hear about that time when you fought a fox one on one. How about I tell you all about Foreststar, the founder of ForestClan?” Lightsky offered. “Yes please.” Cloudpaw and Bluepaw mewed excitedly. Well, Foreststar, his name was Forest Pine back then. Anyway, Forest Pine gathered a bunch of stray loners and rogues, and one of them was called Valley Breeze. Valley Breeze went off to form his own group and that’s how ValleyClan was eventually founded.” Lightsky told them. Mapleflight, another elder continued with the story, sighing with relief as Sootpaw rubbed mouse bile on his sleek pelt. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw trained hard for the next two moons, and learned some battle moves too. One day when they were training, just when everything seemed fine though, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw heard some cats that didn’t have a clan scent, hissing a small distance away. CHAPTER 8 “Thistlepaw, follow me and be very quiet.” Cloudpaw whispered to Thistlepaw. Cloudpaw was supposed to be doing a hunting assessment along with Thistlepaw, but decided to eavesdrop on the rogues, who had been making enough noise for Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw to hear them. I hope that Snowflower doesn’t mind us stopping our assessment. But of course not, we’re doing this for our clan. Cloudpaw told himself. “Pluto! You soft, lazy kittypet! You were supposed to find me information about ‘ForestClan’ or whatever they’re called, and all you found out was their leader’s name! What was her name again? Frecklestar or something?” “Her name was Dapplestar, Flame” Pluto timidly replied. Cloudpaw instantly saw a skinny, battle-scarred, silver-gray tom with a matted, filthy looking pelt. Cloudpaw resisted the urge to retch at the smell. Another cat - a sleek black cat with a ginger, flame coloured tail lashed out at Pluto’s face. Pluto shrieked in agony. “Now Pluto, you’d better find out more information about those ‘clans’, or else Maggot and I will… well, you know what happened to Rain when he didn’t spy well enough.” Flame threateningly meowed. Maggot? What sort of name is Maggot? Cloudpaw resisted the urge to giggle aloud, and Cloudpaw could see Thistlepaw was silently shaking with laughter. Suddenly, Flame pushed Pluto as hard as he could towards the bushes where Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw were hiding. Pluto tumbled over, and as Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw tried to run, Pluto tumbled into them. When Pluto saw Cloudpaw, he shrieked. Cloudpaw pinned Pluto down and covered his mouth. “Is Flame gone?” Cloudpaw asked Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw nodded. “Now, who are you?” Cloudpaw tried to sound as menacing as possible. Pluto squeaked and tried to break free, but Cloudpaw held him down tight. “And who’s Maggot?” Thistlepaw asked. Pluto’s eyes were wide with terror. “Ok, here’s the deal. We’ll take you back to our camp, but you stop spying for ‘Flame’. Pluto shrieked and tried to run again, but Thistlepaw helped Cloudpaw hold him down. “We’ve got food and water, and we won’t tell you were spying.” Thistlepaw mewed. “Well, did you actually want to spy for Flame?” “No” Pluto croaked. “Maggot - he’s Flame’s ‘deputy’, or second-in-command, I guess you might say. He saw me with my Twolegs one day, and asked if I wanted to catch my own prey and be part of a group. I was bored of being a kittypet, so I agreed. But once I joined, I found out that Flame doesn’t care about having a good group - he just wants to boss other cats around.” Pluto croakily mewed. “We’ll take you back to camp. But any funny business, and we’ll treat you as we would to any other rogue.” Thistlepaw meowed. “Okay” Pluto replied. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw dragged Pluto back to camp. CHAPTER 9 Furzepaw and Willowbranch had been hunting, and had come across Pluto. They were both shocked when they saw him, but Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw explained what happened, Furzepaw and Willowbranch sympathised. Thistlepaw hoped that Dapplestar and Sorreltuft wouldn’t be mad, but they couldn’t have just left Pluto to fend for himself - he was half starved. As they walked into camp, weird glances came their way. Out of the bushes, came Tawnyfoot, and Snowflower. “Thistlepaw! Cloudpaw! We’ve been looking for you all over! Where were…” Tawnyfoot went silent as he saw Pluto. “Why have you brought a rogue back to camp?” “Yeah.” Skywing asked. “And Willowbranch? You were in on this?” “Well, we wouldn’t normally, but Pluto was half-starved.” “Pluto? Who’s Pluto, may I ask?” Thistlepaw with dread recognised the voice of Sorreltuft. “A rogue?” Cloudpaw replied. “Why have you brought a rogue into camp?” Sorreltuft asked. “He could be one of those rogues that was on the territory. Hang on… That is! Why are you on our territory?” Pluto looked as though he wanted to shriek and bolt, but he seemed rooted to the spot, looking at Sorreltuft with terrified, wide green eyes. “Sorreltuft, don’t frighten him. He won’t speak if you scare him” Dapplestar came from behind the Highrock. “Now, Pluto, why are you on our territory?” Pluto remained silent. He tried to mutter something but nothing came out. “He must be really quite scared.” Dapplestar observed. “Wildberry!” “Yes, Dapplestar?” Wildberry meowed. “Take Pluto to your den. He’s half-starved, and... “ Before Dapplestar could finish the sentence, Wildberry was hurrying over to Pluto. “Come on into my den. It’s ok, I won’t hurt you, I’m just going to give you some herbs.” Pluto scurried into Wildberry’s den. “Now, on the other hand, why did you bring him into camp?” “Sorry, Dapplestar, but we couldn’t leave him.” Furzepaw earnestly mewed. “He was half-starved, and injured.” “We were just doing what we thought was right. Doesn’t the warrior code tell us to help cats that are hurt?” “Well, that’s true Willowbranch. But you should have asked Sorreltuft or myself before bringing him into our camp.” Dapplestar said. “They are right though, Dapplestar. It would be what StarClan and the warrior code would suggest doing.” Sorreltuft added in. “Well, it’s decided then. Pluto can stay, for the time being.” Dapplestar mewed. “But Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw, Furzepaw, you’ll have to be punished for not informing me about Pluto. “Well, it isn’t a punishment, and I hope you don’t consider it one. You three will tend to the elders alone for the next moon. This is a normal apprentice job, and I hope you don’t think of it as a punishment.” “Yes, Dapplestar” the three apprentices replied, and walked out of Dapplestar’s den. “And Willowbranch, you will…” Furzepaw, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw didn’t hear what Willowpelt’s punishment was, as Tawnyfoot and Snowflower approached them. “You three shouldn’t have done that. But what’s over is over. Come on, let’s do some more training” Tawnyfoot meowed. CHAPTER 10 For the next moon, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw continued to train, and had been apprentices for three moons. Pluto, was taken care of by Wildberry, and Sootpaw. It took some time for all of the clan to accept Pluto, but now he was a part of everyday life. Pluto was now looking sleek, and had a clean pelt. Pluto had asked to stay with the clan, and he had told Dapplestar his story, how Flame had forced him to spy on them. He said that Flame was planning to attack, and Dapplestar was preparing for it. Cloudpaw had woken up, ready to do some hunting, when the dawn patrol, consisting of Patchfur, Flowerpaw’s mentor, Flowerpaw and Ravenfeather tumbled through the bushes. “Flame’s cats are attacking!” Ravenfeather screeched. “Every cat get ready to fight!” Dapplestar yowled. Sorreltuft was gently ushering the queens, Fireflower and Cherrystem into the nursery, along with Adderkit and Peachkit. “Who’s attacking?” Peachkit asked Cherrystem. “Hush Peachkit,” Cherrystem meowed. “We’re playing a game - hide from the cats” “Sounds fun” Peachkit tumbled into the nursery and hid under some moss. Cloudpaw heard Pluto tell Sorreltuft that he’d defend the nursery. “Patchfur!” Sorreltuft called. “Defend the nursery with Pluto. “Ok” Patchfur replied. Everyone, prepare for battle! Then, out of the bushes, came Flame. “Hello, clan cats.” “Rogues aren’t welcome on our territory. Please leave at once.” Dapplestar menacingly meowed. “I don’t think so. Group members, attack!” At once, a flood of cats came out of the bushes. Cloudpaw rushed into battle, with Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Speckleface behind him. A huge, black tom with a white tail tip was lashing out at Furzepaw. She returned a couple of strikes, but then, the tom pinned Furzepaw down. Cloudpaw bit down hard on the tom’s tail, and he screeched. “No one bites Maggot’s tail and gets away with it!” Speckleface rushed forward and clawed at Maggot’s white ears. Maggot yelped, and disappeared into the battle. Cloudpaw could see Flame battling Dapplestar, and a rogue named Dragonfly fighting Patchfur. As the battle wore on, Cloudpaw started to realise with dread that the clan cats were losing the battle. CHAPTER 11 The battle was over now, and Thistlepaw realised with dread that they’d lost. He had a wound on his leg, from fighting a rogue named Dragonfly. A few other clan cats were wounded. Willowbranch sustained an injury on her ribcage - a considerable amount of blood was flowing from her wound. Hollowpaw, had a nasty-looking scratch on his head, and his ear tip was torn. Tawnyfoot and Snowflower both had a bite to their tail, and a torn right ear, and the only other injured cat was Squirreltail, who had a torn left ear and a nasty scratch on her back. “Listen up!” Flame yowled. “Now. ForestClan cats, you all have to leave now. This territory is for my cats.” “What!?” Buzzardwing hissed. ForestClan cats were murmuring. “Quiet!” Maggot growled. “Get out of here - now. Hang on though… Any injured cats will stay behind and… join my group.” Flame wickedly smiled. “You cannot do this” Dapplestar insisted. “Those injured ForestClan cats are our kin and friends.” “Well tough luck then, missy” Flame sneered. “How dare you…” Sorreltuft moved forward but Dapplestar blocked her. “Don’t Sorreltuft.” Dapplestar mewed. “It will only cause more trouble.” “Smart move.” Maggot growled. “Come on. ForestClan cats, come with me.” Dapplestar called. “Unless you’re injured.” Flame meowed. As the ForestClan cats trudged along towards some sanctuary, one remained. “Wildberry? Are you coming?” Sorreltuft asked. “I-I’m sorry Sorreltuft, but I must stay here. I need to tend to our injured, and who else will?” Sorreltuft understandingly nodded. Wildberry quickly talked with Sootpaw. “Now, Sootpaw, remember what I’ve taught you.” Wildberry lowered his voice and said “You’ll probably be staying with another clan, so you can work with their medicine cat. Tell them that I requested for the other clan’s medicine cat to mentor you - not that you need it. I hope to see you soon, Sootpaw. Goodbye.” “Bye, Wildberry” Sootpaw replied, seemingly on the verge of tears. Thistlepaw sympathised, imagining what it would be like to have no mentor when you’re still learning. Once the ForestClan cats left, Flame called for a ‘meeting’. “Now listen up, everyone.” He said. “There are still some clan cats among us. They need to have their naming ceremony.” The ForestClan cats muttered among themselves. “What do you mean, ‘naming ceremony’? We already have warrior names, except for our apprentices.” Squirreltail called out. “Oh no, I didn’t mean that silly stuff, I mean that you have to have - how shall I put it? Rogue names.” An even louder mutter came up from the ForestClan cats. “What? We won’t give up our warrior names just because you want us to! We trained hard to be warriors - we won’t just give it up.” “Flame wasn’t requesting that, he was ordering you to change your names.” Maggot growled. “Yeah, otherwise your other friend won’t get any prey, and we’ll kill you!” a black and white tom threatened. “Yes, thank you Juniper.” Flame said. Juniper’s eyes gleamed with pleasure. “Now step right forward, and prepare for the ceremony.” Flame ordered. The ForestClan cats stepped forward. “From now on, you shall all be known as Snow, Tawny, Hollow, Thistle, Squirrel and… where are those other two?” Flame inquired. Wildberry is tending to Willowbranch - she’s too weak to move because your minions hurt her!” Squirreltail mewed “I wasn’t asking you! But very well. Wildberry can look after Willowbranch until she gets better. Then they can be re-named. Until then, don’t consider those two as proper group members. Flame’s cats all cheered, and Thistlepaw - now Thistle new that there would be tough times ahead.” CHAPTER 12 Cloudpaw trudged along with a dampened spirit. The rest of ForestClan headed along, following Dapplestar. “Where are we going to go, Dapplestar?” Sorreltuft asked. “I don’t know. We may have to seek refuge in another clan’s camp.” Dapplestar replied. Cloudpaw half expected Sorreltuft to protest, but she didn’t argue. Frostpool walked beside Cloudpaw, with Ravenfeather beside Frostpool. They had both wanted to stay with Thistlepaw, but he’d told them he’d be alright. Cloudpaw already missed the company of his littermate. The cats were now in MudClan territory. Dapplestar led them into MudClan’s camp, where Fernstar was sharing tongues with her mate, Leafscar. “Dapplestar? Why are you here?” Fernstar asked. “You’d better not be invading our territory.” Moonwhisker, MudClan’s deputy meowed. “Oh yes, we’d bring our kits and queens and elders to invade your territory.” Sorreltuft sarcastically mewed. “Hush, Sorreltuft.” Dapplestar said. “We need shelter. Our camp was invaded by rogues, and they’ve taken over our territory.” “You were defeated by rogues?” Cinnamonclaw asked. “We fought as hard and fierce as we could!” Sorreltuft defensively mewed. “They seemed to be aiming to kill, and the rogues only just outnumbered us.” “I understand.” Fernstar replied. “You may stay with us, until you can return to your own camp.” “Thank you very much, Fernstar.” Dapplestar meowed. “Hey Cloudpaw” Speckleface called. “Yeah Speckleface?” Dapplestar has told me to be your mentor until… you know, we go back to our territory.” “Ok Speckleface” Cloudpaw cheerily mewed, trying to be optimistic. The future didn’t look too good, and Cloudpaw hoped that they just might be able to defeat Flame’s group. __FORCETOC__